


Observations and Deductions

by mage_989



Category: Almost Human
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, sandra is an awesome boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Maldonado notices when the behaviour of her officers changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations and Deductions

Being captain of her squad Sandra Maldonado didn’t see nearly enough fieldwork as she used to. However, she still considered herself a detective. She was trained to notice details and to make connections.

So she noticed when Richard started to come to work with his shirt and pants pressed. He had always made sure he was dressed nicely of course, but never that nicely. 

After Christmas she noticed the new earrings Valerie had on; and that she couldn’t resist touching them, especially when Richard was out on a particularly difficult case. Before that she spotted a new picture that appeared on Valerie’s desk after Thanksgiving. It showed a young boy with a mop of curly black hair and a wide gaped tooth smile holding up his little league trophy. She also didn’t miss how Richard pushed the picture over until it was behind two others so no one else could see it. 

After Richard’s birthday came and went with Valerie having to work late on several cases and Richard scowling over it for the rest of the week the connection was crystal clear. So when Valerie’s birthday fell on a Saturday that year and she booked time off Sandra made sure Richard got not only the weekend, but the Friday and Monday too.

Her actions didn’t go unnoticed either and Richard was knocking on her office door minutes after the duty roster was put out. 

“Captain, I think there’s a problem with my schedule it’s-“ 

“A computer glitch I’ll have it fixed by the time you come back, Richard, enjoy the weekend.”

“Uh, okay then I’ll just umm…do that.”

Richard backed out of her office and Sandra did her best to muffle her laughter into her sleeve.

Valerie came in a while later and managed to be a bit more grateful than Richard.

“I have the files you on the Anderson case you requested.”

“Thank you, Stahl.”

“No, thank you, Captain, thank you so much.”

Sandra took off her glasses and smiled at Valerie. 

“You’re welcome. You two enjoy yourselves.” 

The End


End file.
